


Five Years is a Very Long Time

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cumshot, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, bottom!Spock, hesitant spock, sex on the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk comes back to the bridge after everyone is beamed down for shore leave, and he finds Spock jerking it in the captain's chair</p><p>(also translated into Chinese, link in the notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years is a Very Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Now translated into Chinese! Thanks, Qirunwei!
> 
> www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86723

The one thing that every captain of a starship overlooks is that five years is a very, very long time.

See, they never think of it at the time, they’re far too excited to be going out and exploring of their own free will – however under Starfleet laws and restrictions of course – that they never take the time to think about five years.

 

Five whole years.

It is a very long time for 430 men and women to be floating about in space.

Or rather, at this point, closer to 400.

Captain James T. Kirk was one of those men who overlooked the fact that five whole years would go by before he could go home.

 

It had been nearly that.

If you asked the second in command, Mr. Spock, he would tell you exactly.

 

“It has been four years, eleven months, two weeks and three days.”

 

So when the Enterprise found herself orbiting an exotic, oasis of a planet inhabited by friendly, hospitable humanoid peoples, Kirk made the on-the-fly decision to let his entire crew go down to the surface for a three-day shore leave.

After all, they deserved it greatly.

However, someone had to stay. After all, if they all went down to the planet, there would be no getting back up to the Enterprise.

 

It was no great shock when Spock requested to stay. After all, he wasn’t much one for frolicking about or wasting his free time performing frivolous and unconstructive acts. Kirk was more than willing to allow him to stay, as well as Scotty who had requested to remain behind so he could work on minor damage done to the ship’s engines in the last Romulan attack.

Excited – and just slightly apprehensive, as any good Starship captain should be – Kirk was beamed down to the surface of the planet.

It took Kirk all of ten minutes to make his first mistake. He had gone through all the appropriate channels, put in all the paperwork, and requested all the identification he would need for his crew to be allowed unhindered access to the planet for a short vacation. About five minutes after they beamed down they were met by a representative from the planet's government who was only being respectful of them by offering his greetings and doing his duty to protect his planet by ensuring they were who they said they were. It took Kirk another five minutes to realize he had left his identification back onboard the Enterprise.  
  
Fifteen minutes of frantic explaining and one quick call up to Scotty later and he was back in the familiar metal halls of his ship, ready to punch himself for his own stupidity. It was one little thing, was he really so starved for relaxation that it had slipped his mind?  
  
He checked his quarters but found them to be empty of the required form. _Damn it all._ he thought. It must be on the bridge, the last place he wanted to be right now. So, sighing heavily at the thought of what Mr. Spock would say when he realized what the captain had returned for. _If he hasn't figured it out already,_ he took the lift up to the bridge.

 

However, Spock wasn’t standing at his post when the doors opened silently. Kirk had expected to see him bending over his station, staring quizzically at the readings of the planet, perhaps taking notes.

 

Doing generally Spock things.

 

However, he was not at his station. He wasn’t even standing near the lift with Kirk’s ID in hand, the slightest of playful smirks on his lips.

It took Kirk all of three seconds to see the back of the Vulcan's head and shoulders above the rear rest of his chair. He stepped forward with a smirk, about to accuse Spock of playing captain while he was gone, but a simple noise stopped him absolutely dead in his tracks.

 

“ _Mmh_.”

 

It was the smallest of noises, absolutely minute. Kirk could have written it off as Spock exhaling.

But something else caught his eye that kept him from believing that it was simply a soft sigh. Taking a careful, silent step forward, he peered over the Vulcan's shoulder and caught sight of what he had only seen a glimpse of before.

Spock’s head was hung and his eyes closed, and he was slowly massaging the pad of his left thumb in heavy, steady circles into the palm of his right hand.

 

Suddenly the littlest of noises heated the bridge to a temperature that Kirk wasn’t exactly used to feeling in the workplace.

 

“ _Nnh._ ”

 

Kirk grinned. Over the years Spock had gone from being Kirk's first officer to being his friend and, later on, his secret love interest. He couldn't even begin to count how many time he had found himself fantasizing about the Vulcan in the most unprofessional and immoral ways. And how often did their eyes meet while on duty and he caught himself smirking for no apparent reason, his eyes lowered as if they truly were in his bedroom doing the things he imagined while he was alone?  
  
Until now he had thought their mission would end with his feelings both unknown and unrequited but now it seemed he had found his chance. He knew about Vulcan hands, he’d known for a long time about the sexual qualities they held for the race; he knew what those sounds meant, and he knew that now might be the only opening he would ever get.  
  
The ship was empty.  
  
Everyone else was down on the planet.  
  
Just them. No interruptions.  
  
"Well now Mr. Spock," he smirked, moving around the chair to stand in front of his first officer. "What is going on here?"

 

Spock nearly felt his stomach drop to the center of the planet they were orbiting around. His mouth went dry and his hands dropped quickly to his sides. His eyes were wide and halfway vacant with mortification.

 

He’d been caught.

He thought he’d calculated the time correctly.

Kirk shouldn’t have been coming back for three days.

 

He’d been _caught_.

Even if he weren’t Vulcan, doing such things on the bridge – in the _captain’s chair_ of all places – was absolutely immoral, forbidden, embarrassing, shameful, inappropriate, disgraceful, and a whole cacophony of other things that Spock was all experiencing at once.

But the fact that he is Vulcan, the fact that he – of all people – was supposed to be dignified and straight-laced, noble, humble, by-the-book, strong-willed, a little regal, and above all else _absolutely_ stoic…the fact that _he_ was caught doing such things…

 

And in the captain’s chair!

 

He had no words for how embarrassed he was.

There were no feasible words in Standard, Vulcan, or any language in between.

 

Sucking in a breath through his nose, Spock let it out slowly between his somewhat parted lips.

 

“Captain.” He murmured, his eyes breaking off the man’s face and drifting down to instead look at his shoes. His voice was hoarse with the shame that was already making an attempt to clog his throat so he could not dig himself into a deeper hole.

 

"Jim, Spock, I'm off duty." Kirk corrected playfully, his eyes taking in every inch of the Vulcan's flustered expression. It was too perfect, how could he possibly pass this up? Here was Spock, clearly aroused and delightfully embarrassed, all alone in his chair. He would have had to be a fool to let such an opportunity slip past.  
  
And while James Kirk was many things, he was not a fool.  
  
"So Spock, care to explain what you were doing just now. On the bridge. In _my_ chair? And don't even think of lying to me."

 

“I…I am sorry.” Spock muttered, his hands fisting the material of his pant legs. “I cannot begin to apologize enough…I…I lost control of myself. I understand the consequences of such actions, and I will promptly go through with the necessary disciplinary actions.”

 

The heat was still pulling through his body in waves, but he was thankful that his arousal was not as clearly visible as it most certainly _could_ have been.

His eyes still focused respectfully on the floor, he slowly stood up from the chair, so ashamed that he could barely keep his feet beneath him.

 

Kirk pushed him back down into the seat and leaned forward so they were eye-level, placing his hands on either armrest and effectively pinning Spock to his seat.  
  
"You're not dismissed Mr. Spock. You still haven't answered my question. What were you doing?" he asked, grinning.

 

Spock’s brow furrowed. “I do not appreciate the fact that you are taking pleasure in this, _captain_.” Spock said, doing his best to retaliate by ignoring the man’s earlier request to call him by his first name. It wasn’t much of a rebellion, but then again Spock wasn’t much of a rebel.

 

He did not look away from the man’s eyes, meeting the stare-down with a dark gaze floating somewhere between utmost seriousness and fuzzy lust. “You are aware that I am humiliated enough; please do not force me to perform any more undignified acts. You are a grown man; you know precisely what I was doing. I am a Vulcan, not a brick wall. Contrary to popular belief, I have needs just as any other man. I will admit that my selection of location is…flawed, to put it mildly. This is precisely why I plan to follow through with the necessary disciplinary acts. If you would kindly step aside.”

 

"No disciplinary actions need be taken Spock. I'm not upset, purely curious." Kirk assured him, leaning back to give Spock a little more room without opening enough space for him to leave. "For example, why my chair? I know there's always a reason behind your actions so this wasn't just a convenient place to..." he let his voice trail off.

 

“I would prefer not to engage in discourse about the event which just took place.” Spock said. “Whereas you might not feel offended and therefore do not wish to inflict any penal actions upon me, I myself wish to enforce such measures. I must…cleanse myself of this humiliating act.”

"It's hardly humiliating Spock. Like you said, we all do it. But wouldn't it feel better to be with someone else? I'm sure you've had plenty of offers." Kirk reached out so his hand was hovering just above Spock's. "May I?"  
 Without waiting for an answer he stroked the back of Spock's hand, the pads of his fingers just barely ghosting over the sensitive skin. "How did that feel?" he asked, voice dropping to a husky whisper.

 

Heat shot through Spock’s body from the tingling place where Kirk’s fingers had touched like a lightning rod. His body tensed and a shiver raced along his spine.

 

_Remain in control._

 

“It is bad enough that I engaged in such inappropriate acts on the bridge.” He said, keeping his eyes focused now on his left knee while his posture was straight and proud. “The last thing you need is a report on how you, the captain of the very ship I broke conduct aboard, proceeded to also perform such odious acts.”

However, as logical as he was attempting to be, as stalwartly as he was attempting to rationalize the situation, he could not deny the fact that the heat rolling through his body from the point of impact was substantially more intense than the heat that had rocked him from the contact of his own thumb.

 

"No one needs to know Spock." Kirk whispered, leaning in even closer so he was speaking directly into the Vulcan's pointed ear. He brought his fingers unto Spock's wrist and dragged them slowly down to the ends of Spock's long digits, adding a bit more pressure than he had the first time. "Everyone is down below, on the planet. It's just us."

 

_Remain. In. Control._

 

“Captain, this is highly inappropriate conduct.” Spock murmured, a bit breathier than he had intended. “Think about your career.”

 

Spock’s fingers were trembling just slightly, electricity shooting through his arm and raising goose bumps along his pale flesh.

He was in control of himself. Of course he was! He was a Vulcan!

He could resist anyone. He knew he could.

He could…resist…anyone…

 

_Those fingers…_

 

He could resist anyone. Except his captain.

If it had been anyone else, he could have easily tossed them aside. Reported their inappropriate actions. Denied any and all advances.

But something about Kirk was making an entirely unfamiliar fire begin to boil in his belly.

 

"I've risked my career for you before." Kirk whispered, his lips now only centimeters from the shell of his ear. He slipped his hand under Spock's and softly stroked the man's sensitive palm. "How is this any different?"

“This…is…this is improper behavior…” Spock gasped, the Vulcan in him desperately trying to rein its logic over the human half of him. He could feel the man’s short nails catch on the grooves of his palm and his fingers instinctively curled to keep his hand from leaving.  He could feel Kirk’s breath fanning over his ear, down his neck. His ears were nearly as sensitive as his hands, if not more so, considering they received far less daily attention and required far less mental concentration to keep them from pulling him into uncomfortable and accidental situations. Goose bumps trailed down his neck and spine, and he sat up just a little taller, tilting his head a fraction of a degree to the side in a silent and somewhat reluctant invitation for the man’s lips to draw closer. “I should not…I should not be in your chair. If you step aside, perhaps we can…we can discuss this rationally…observe our…options.”

"And if I don't want to be rational?" Kirk said. His fingers pressed up against Spock's palm while his free hand made its way to the back of Spock's neck. "What if I want to be rash and impulsive? What if I've waited for this long enough and don't want to back down now?"

 

“W-We could discuss this when we are both thinking more clearly.” Spock gasped again, heat racing through his body now faster than before. “Perhaps we should…step back and assess the…the… _bath'paik ang'jmizn._ ”

 

His body suddenly arched off the chair when Kirk’s lips grazed the shell of his ear, and his tongue lost connection with his brain, Vulcan words slipping past his lips and gliding into the ear of his captain.

Kirk shivered. He didn't know what the words meant but the sound of Spock practically moaning the words in his native tongue was more than a bit arousing to his already very turned on captain.  
Want to hear and feel more Kirk nipped at the lobe of Spock's ear before moving to gently kiss along his long neck.

 

Spock suddenly jerked back, prying himself from Kirk’s grasp. “I…p-please, captain, I am not…mmh…” he pressed his lips together to keep from saying anything he might regret. “I am not terribly fond of situations in which I cannot rationalize clearly. And you are blowing all possibility of properly assessing and evaluating the present circumstances. You are making advances, which means you are clearly interested, so perhaps we should attempt to review our options before…we…”

 

He paused when Kirk’s fingertips grazed the back of his already tingling hand again. “Before we do anything…we might regret…” he managed to choke, his eyelids growing heavy and drooping over dark, lust-hazy orbs.

 

"I'm not going to regret anything Spock. I've wanted this for over two years, far too long for any regrets." he moved away from spock's neck so they were looking each other in the eye. "I believe the same applies to you Spock. We both know you're stronger than me and if you really wanted to you could have pushed me away long ago. But you haven't because you want this too, don't you?"  
His voice wavered slightly on the last two words as his confidence suddenly dropped. He began to wonder if that was true, if Spock really did want him or if he had misread the signs. His hand stopped stroking Spock's but he didn't pull away. Spock could have thrown him off but hadn't. Perhaps it was because he was the captain and Spock feared hurting or angering him? The thought made Kirk feel sick. If Spock was only allowing him to continue because of his position as captain he wanted nothing to do with this anymore.

 

“No, I –” Spock started, his hand twisting to gently wrap his fingers around Kirk’s wrist as he began to pull away. “I…”

 

For the first time in his life, he was absolutely speechless. He was at a loss for how to be articulate about what he was trying to say. And he _certainly_ wasn’t going to just blurt it out like some sex-starved animal.

 

“I am not…familiar…with these types of situations. I have done my research, of course, about the human mind and how it is affected by such endorphins as you are experiencing at this moment, causing you to undergo heightened arousal. However, I myself have never…” he paused to swallow, though his mouth was dry. “I have never experienced this sort of arousal with another being, be it human, Vulcan, or some other race. I rarely even take the time to…relieve my own tension, as you just so happened to witness. For Vulcans, intimacy is an exceptionally private thing. I am not…mentally prepared to do something so vulgar in the workplace…though, if I had to elect to choose between my options, I would say that…I…I do…w-want…it.” His eyes, burning with lust and shame alike, were staring at Kirk’s chin, unwilling to climb any higher and see those golden eyes that had driven him mad for years.

 

Kirk smiled and leaned forward to capture Spock's lips in a quick kiss.  
  
"Personally I think the bridge is an excellent location. Very taboo, very sexy. It was a pleasant surprise to find you here, in my chair." he stopped for a minute, looking over Spock and the captain's chair as if appraising them both. "Definitely in my chair. I like it."

 

Spock didn’t seem to hear Kirk’s words, and instead focused on the tingling sensation in his lips. He raised his free hand to them and pressed his fingertips to the petals in shock. His hand was trembling ever so slightly and his cheeks were flushed emerald.

 

 _Hold yourself together, Spock._ He reminded himself. _A kiss on the lips is not as personal a gesture for humans as it is for Vulcans. I am sure he did not mean to…_

He cleared his throat and looked up at Kirk’s eyes, only to look away a moment later when he saw those hazy amber hues boring directly into him. “If we performed such improper and inappropriate acts as you are undoubtedly imagining, it is 48% more likely that you will be unable to focus on the bridge, and will instead reminisce about the time you managed to break me on the bridge.”

 

He instantly regretted choice of words, but decided not to correct himself.

 

Kirk's grin grew, becoming more animalistic, and he kissed Spock again, more fiercely this time. He pushed the Vulcan back into the chair, the hand that was still on the back of Spock's neck coming up to grip his short black hair.  
  
"Well now we certainly have to stay here." he growled. "I'm not about to miss an opportunity to create such fond memories."

 

Spock arched beneath his captain, groaning against his lips and squirming gently beneath him. The very thought of what Kirk was planning to do to him was both enormously filthy and ludicrously arousing. “Captain, we cannot – ” he attempted to protest again, gasping as the man’s lips made contact with his ear again. “The bridge is under video surveillance. We cannot do something like this here, if Starfleet saw it you would surely be punished, as would I. You would not wish something like that to happen, would you?”

 

He was stalling at this point.

He’d never been with another person before, and the thought rather terrified him. He knew how absolutely blank the mind became in these sorts of situations, and the thought of being ruled 100% by instinct and not being able to think clearly was a terrifying one.

 

"Computer!" Kirk barked, eyes still locked on Spock. "Erase all video and audio feeds from the bridge for the last fifteen minutes. Then stop all current recording to be started up again at my order. There Spock. Now there's nothing to worry about. And for the record, my name is Jim."

 

“Completed.” The computer said, and then fell silent.

 

Spock felt a bead of sweat roll down from his hairline, sliding down his neck and disappearing into the collar of his shirt. “Captain, I – ”

 

“ _Jim_.” Kirk pressed, bringing a knee up to rest between Spock’s legs.

 

“I…I cannot…ggh…” he turned his head to the side, unable to look at those eyes when they stared at him like that. The emerald flush had traveled to his neck and ears, dusting them a gentle shade of jade. A knot was tightening in his gut, apprehensive and excited about what was going to happen. He had to surrender himself to his captain, there was no way he could push him away. Not after spending nights imagining such situations as these. But he was finding that it was much easier to imagine these things than to actually experience them. In his imaginings, he was totally in control. Right now, his mind was already beginning to cloud over with lust, and it was becoming harder and harder to think clearly.

"You cannot what, Spock?" Kirk asked. He gently kissed along Spock's jawline up to the ear which he gave another playful nip, loving the way it made Spock gasp. He knew he had won and that Spock was going to give in but it was still cute to watch him try to reason his way out. He wouldn't be Spock if he didn't.  
  
And he knew how much Spock wanted him. It was so clear now. It was that want, that so perfectly matched his own, that had set this fire burning inside him.  
  
Speaking of fire...  
  
"It's getting a little hot in here don't you think?" he asked, leaning back to remove his shirt. He dropped it to the floor and gripped the hem of Spock's blue uniform, meeting his eyes as if asking permission to remove it.

 

Spock’s eyes dropped over Kirk’s form, taking in the sight that he so often saw. But somehow, it looked different this time.

Perhaps it was the lack of blood and dirt smeared on his smooth chest and stomach. Perhaps it was the mood of the situation they were in.

Perhaps it was the fact that Spock’s eyes were the only one seeing it at that moment.

But Kirk’s bare torso took on a completely different appearance. His fists clenched to keep them from lifting and roaming that amazing structure before him.

 

“I am perfectly comfortable with the present temperature.” Spock muttered, suddenly a bit ashamed of his own willowy, lanky form. Not to mention, he wasn’t nearly as smooth as Kirk, a fine dusting of short black hairs covered his torso that Kirk seemed to have a total lack of.

 

"I suppose it would, since you're Vulcan." Kirk said, giving in for now. His hands moved to Spock's thin waist. He pulled him forward, kissing him once more while pressing his knee ever so slightly against the bulge in Spock's tight, regulation black pants.

 

Spock jerked upwards, heat filling his form again to the point where Kirk almost thought he was going to burn himself just by touching the man. His knuckles turned white, his fingers tightened on the edges of the chair’s armrests, keeping his hands there – for now at least. He was going to fight this until the last shred of sanity left in his body was taken over by lust.

He was appalled at the rate his body was losing connection with his mind, his hips jolting up against the pressure applied to his groin. The heat was making it very hard for him to think…

 

"You're sweating Spock." Kirk whispered. "Are you sure you don't want to take that shirt off?"

 

“I am…I am sure…” Spock gasped, doing his best to keep his hips steady and his head in control. If keeping his shirt on meant he had some control over the situation, then damn it he wasn’t ever going to take it off. He had to cling to some shred of sanity while his mind was slowly taken over by the steadily increasing cloud of lust.

Kirk shrugged. "Your choice."  
He pressed his knee a little harder into Spock's groin, drawing a sharp gasp from the man beneath him. His one hand began stroking Spock's soft hair, occassionally brushing the pad of his thumb over the curve of his ear while the other hand reached down to Spock's wrist, bringing his hand up to the captain's soft lips.

 

Spock’s back pressed tightly into the chair behind him, his toes curling in his boots as his hips gently pushed forward against the knee in his groin. He set his jaw tightly, avoiding making any noise at all for as long as possible. He occasionally blasted Kirk’s neck with a heated exhale, but managed to stifle his gasps at the last second.

Kirk kissed the back of Spock's hand before turning it towards him and leaving small kisses on the end of each long finger. He moved to the palm, tracing each line with his lips and tongue, knowing all the while how crazy this was making the Vulcan. He could tell by the way he pressed against him; by the way his hips moved against his knee and by his tightly closed eyes that no matter what he said or didn't say, Spock loved this just as much as he did.

 

“ _Ang'jmizn…_ ” Spock hissed, little tears glistening at the corners of his eyes from squeezing them shut so tightly for so long. His brows were heavily knitted together on his forehead and blood was steadily flowing from his brain to his groin, making it nearly impossible to form rational thoughts. “I… I cannot…p-please, I cannot…”

 

Fear was rising in his body as well as arousal.

What if he did something he would regret while his body was out of his rational mind’s control?

 

Sighing Kirk let go of his hand and took Spock's chin, tilting his head up so they were looking at each other.  
"Can't what, Spock? What are you so afraid of?"

 

“I…I have never been totally out of my own control.” Spock murmured, looking down at Kirk’s lips. He simply couldn’t look into those golden eyes. “And that is exactly what this situation is threatening to do. It is a frightening thought, being so out of control like that…being driven by lust rather than rational thought. That is how people make rash mistakes that they regret.”

"Right." Kirk stood up, taking his knee off the chair and folding his arms over his chest. He suddenly felt very cold. "Right. So... you think you'll regret this? You think this is a mistake?"

 

“I did not mean that.” Spock said, feeling more than a bit flustered. “But this is exactly what I meant. When I am not thinking clearly, I say things that I do not mean. I do not select my words carefully. I was not referring specifically to this situation…simply that I am mildly fearful due to the fact that the level of hormones that I am beginning to experience is the same level that occurs in humans when they make decisions they later are disappointed about. I have never before experienced this level of arousal with another being, therefore I have never experienced the sort of decision-making techniques that I must master to keep myself from making bad choices. In the event that such a decision should arise.” Deciding it would be better to close his mouth for the time being, Spock feared now that he had insulted his captain.

 

"I arouse you. That's what you're trying to say right?" Kirk asked carefully. "More than anyone else?"

 

Swallowing hard, Spock did his very best to choose his words carefully. “That statement is true, but it is not what I was trying to say. You are the _only_ person to ever arouse me. Aside from…personal time…I have never experienced arousal at all. Therefore I have never had practice with attempting to keep my head clear enough to make careful decisions in these sorts of situations. My research was…imprecise…”

 

Kirk smiled and moved back into his previous place, his knee back on the seat mere centimeters from Spock's groin and placed a hand on Spock's shoulder, pushing him back so he had no place to look but up at Kirk's face or directly forward into his crotch.  
"Then I think you should get some experience don't you?"

 

Electing to do neither but instead close his eyes, Spock breathed in slowly through his nose. “I…suppose…that makes sense.” He said. “Nevertheless…the thought of being totally out of rational control of my mind and actions is…daunting.”

"The first time is for everything. But if you run away you'll never experience anything." Kirk said, stroking the short hairs on the back of Spock's neck. "Give me a chance, I promise if you don't like it or really don't want to I'll stop. I would never push you into something. I care about you Spock, and I want us both to enjoy this. This could be our last chance."

 

“The five year mission is nearly over…” Spock murmured in agreement. “I…I will make an attempt…please…be patient with me, captain.”

 

Kirk nodded. "Of course." He bent down slowly and pressed his lips softly against Spock's, taking the time to feel the softness of his lips and assure him that he wasn't going to push for more than Spock was ready to give.

 

This time, Spock attempted to be a bit more responsive, tilting his chin just barely upwards so he created a bit more gentle pressure between their lips. He seemed a bit hesitant, but his fingers once more crept over Kirk’s, stroking gently at the back of his hand as if trying to coax him to continue what he had been doing before.

The kiss broke, Kirk needing a breath of air. He took Spock's hand and lifted the Vulcan's hand to his mouth again, kissing the palm as slowly and gently as he had kissed Spock's lips.

 

Spock tilted his head back and tried to relax, swallowing as hard as he could with a dry mouth. A shiver rippled through him, pulling goose bumps up on nearly every surface of his body, from his neck to wrists to toes.

 

“I…I believe I would…like to remove my shirt.” He murmured, keeping his eyes downcast as the verdigris of his cheeks became steadily more vibrant.

"Of course." his captain said, releasing Spock's hand and stepping back to allow him to remove the bit of clothing.

 

Swallowing again, Spock reached back and grabbed the back of the collar of his blue shirt, pulling it over his head so it did not become inside-out. He was still wearing the nearly obscenely tight black tee under it, clinging to every groove and dip of his body like a second skin. His collar bone was more visible now, as were the strong curves of his arms and shoulders. The fine dark hairs on his arms were visible, as were the goose bumps causing them to stand on end. His perfect hair was slightly mussed in the process of removing his shirt, which he tossed over to his station with a carefully aimed throw.

 

Kirk tried to swallow but found his throat to be oddly tight and unresponsive. He had always loved the way Spock looked in that black shirt but today it seemed to be having an extra strong effect on him. He was nearly drooling as he examined all the lines of Spock's thin frame.

 

“I wish to leave this on for now.” Spock murmured when Kirk continued to stare, as if expecting him to remove the second layer. “I may become too cold if I remove it.”

"Right." Kirk said, finally finding his voice. "It looks good on you." He placed his hands on Spock's shoulders and slid them down his arms, following the lines of his muscles down to his hands but not touching them. He stopped at his wrists and held them, keeping the Vulcan still as he lowered his head to nip at prominent collar bone through the tight black shirt.

 

Spock leaned his head back again, trying to keep his head from going too fuzzy too fast. His hands clenched into fists and his hips inched forward so his groin made connection with the younger man’s knee, drawing a sharp gasp out of him. His skin was beginning to heat again, much like the temperature of a human if he were completely covered in a bad sunburn. He closed his eyes, preferring darkness to the silver ceiling of the bridge – also preferring dark bliss to the constant reminder that they were, in fact, in the workplace.

Kirk followed the line of his collarbone to dip his tongue quickly into the hollow at the base of his throat then up to the corner of his jaw.

 

Never experiencing these sorts of intimate touches, Spock’s body instantly reacted to the sweet contact. Another shiver ran through him, pulling up a new string of goose bumps along his body. “C-Captain…” he hissed, his hips pushing forward again, only slightly out of his control.

Kirk pulled away, frowning down at Spock but not releasing his wrists. "Jim. Not captain, not now. You're the one in the chair after all." he added with a small smirk.

“My apologies.” Spock gasped, hanging his head to the right, exposing his neck invitingly. “It is a force of habit.”

"Alright." Kirk said, bending down to kiss Spock's neck again. He found the perfect spot, just above the hem of his shirt and bit down hard, leaving behind deep green marks. He stayed in that spot, licking and sucking for several moments until he was satisfied he had left a decent mark on the Vulcan's soft skin.

Spock gasped and groaned weakly as the teeth dug into his flesh, tilting his head farther to the side to allow Kirk further room to continue his ministrations.

 

_Pain heightening arousal…fascinating_

“You are…going to leave a lasting visible mark.” He muttered. “What do I say if people inquire of its origins?”

"Tell them whatever you want, I have nothing to hide." Kirk said, leaving another, lighter, mark just under Spock's ear.  
He released Spock's wrists, his hands finding the bottom of Spock's shirt and slipping beneath the thin material, eager to feel the warm flesh beneath it.

Spock jerked upwards to the touch, groaning as Kirk’s cool hands pulled up all-new goose bumps along his body. “It is against regulations for a captain to have relations with any member of his crew.” He hissed, arching upwards to the touch farther. “I am breaking regulation by just sitting in this chair and allowing you to…to…nnh…”

"In two weeks I won't be your captain anymore." Kirk reminded him. "Unless you choose to stay on the enterprise with me. But we can discuss that later."  
  
He moved so he was on his knees in front of Spock, pushing the shirt up out of his way as he kissed the soft flesh of Spock's stomach.

 

“That does not change the fact that I am breaking regulations.” Spock murmured breathlessly, his body betraying his words as it steadily heated up. He let his head fall back again as Kirk’s warm lips left tingling trails along his stomach. “You may be familiar with such acts, but I do not often do such things…I cannot…mmh…”

"Do you want to stop? Come on Spock, rebel a little. It's good for you I promise. You won't get in any trouble." Kirk assured him. The shirt was nearly off now as he moved his way up, following the line of Spock's torso. He stopped now and took on of Spock nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, hoping to elicit a more substantial reaction from his first officer.

 

Spock jerked upwards so sharply, Kirk’s teeth accidentally dug into his skin before the man was able to pull away. “I…I am not a rebel.” Spock said simply, but did not argue any further as he rotated his hips downward once more against Kirk’s knee, the significant bulge pulsing a little through the thick black cloth. Kirk smirked but didn't reply. Instead he bit down on Spock's nipple making him gasp. Growing impatient, and desperate to feel Spock's hands on him, he removed his knee from between Spock's legs and replaced it with his hand, rubbing the other man's erection through his pants.

Spock began to feel a little dizzy, and was about to panic before he realized it was simply the blood flowing from his head to his erection, causing it to swell larger beneath Kirk’s rough caress. “Nnh…” he groaned, clenching his teeth to attempt to stifle his voice, his hips jerking upwards against the touch. Kirk applied more pressure, pressing harder and rubbing faster as he moved his lips to the other nipple.

 

“Guhh…” Spock groaned, his hips jerking upward again, wincing as a particularly sharp throb shot through his constrained erection. Mildly dismayed by his sudden lack of self-control, his hands shot up to tangle in Kirk’s hair. Instantly he let out a deep, powerful moan, the most passionate sound Kirk had ever heard spill from the Vulcan's mouth.

 

He’d fantasized about running his fingers through those locks more than once. His hair had always looked so soft and warm, a lovely golden-brown that looked like spun sunlight. And now that his fingers were being caressed by the honey-colored locks, his head was spinning with the sweet, sharp smell of masculine arousal that drifted towards him.

Kirk closed his eyes, his hand stilling for a moment so he could focus entirely on the feeling of Spock's hands pulling lightly at his thick blonde hair. He gathered himself a moment later, taking advantage of Spock's distraction to begin removing the other man's tight black pants.

Spock jolted a little at the realization that he was being undressed, and pressed his knees together to keep the garment from sliding down past them. There was something about the thought of being totally naked on the bridge that did not appeal to him. His tight black skivvies were now visible, a considerable bulge rising up from between his legs.

 

Kirk sighed and hung his head. "Spock, we can't do this with your pants still on. And I know how tight they're getting, mine are just as bad."

Spock swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “I am aware.” He murmured. “Aside from hygienic routine, I do not often allow myself to be totally nude. It is a very…vulnerable feeling.”

"Then you can keep the black shirt on." Kirk compromised. "Please, Spock. I want to see you, to touch you. Please, let me."

 

Spock did not respond with words, instead opened his knees so Kirk could peel the tight garment off over his boots and toss it aside. Spock felt a little silly in just his underwear and boots with his tight shirt pulled up past his nipples, but knew by the look on his captain’s face that he enjoyed the sight – coupled with flushed skin and tousled hair – so he did not move.

Kirk tugged off Spock's shoes, and threw them aside as well. Then he leaned forward and kissed back down Spock's chest, dipping his tongue into his navel and continuing downward until he reached the hem of his boxer-briefs. He passed them by and began kissing the Vulcan's inner thighs.

Pressing his back against the back of the chair, Spock rolled his hips upward with a heavy groan, his fingers tangling once more in Kirk’s thick hair. “Nnnh…hhn…” he groaned, his groin tightening with every little nip and kiss to his sensitive inner thighs.

"Sensitive aren't you, Spock?" Kirk teased, leaving another small mark on Spock's right thigh.

 

“Your teasing is unnecessary.” Spock grunted, his hips jolting upwards again with another sharp nip. “I have informed you that I have never been…nnh…intimate with another person before. That should lead you to believe that I am, in fact, more sensitive than a person who has had sex multiple times.”

"Right." Kirk laughed. He nipped lightly at Spock's thigh again before turning his attention to the rather large bulge in the man's underwear. He pressed his lips against the straining erection through the thin fabric of his skivvies.

 

“ _Bath'paik…_ ” Spock groaned, “ _Ohh, bath'paik…_ ”

 

The wet heat on his sensitive organ had his mind reeling, never before had he experienced anything like this before. His blood was boiling in his stomach, his cock swelling larger beneath Kirk’s plump, teasing lips. His fingers gripped a little tighter in the man’s hair, urging him forward with a gentle push to the back of his head as a throb shot through his pulsing shaft.

Kirk pulled his head up and began pulling off the intruding piece of clothing, going as slowly as he possibly could. He wanted to drag this out, to make the moment last. The big reveal, what he had been waiting for so long.  
  
And there it was. Spock's hard cock, naked and erect in front of him. It was larger than he had imagined, even in his fantasies though just as green.

 

Spock’s fingers retreated from Kirk’s hair to hold the armrests again, his shoulders arched all the way up to his ears, his hips jutting forward and his back pressed tightly to the chair behind him. His cheeks and neck were flushed as brightly green as his dick, and he breathed in short, unsteady gasps. His cock bobbed with every sharp inhale, his toes curling on the cold steel floor beneath him. He suddenly turned his gaze to look at the wall beside him, feeling a little ashamed as Kirk’s eyes roved all over his mostly naked form, save for the black shirt still pushed up past his nipples.

Kirk leaned forward once again and pressed his lips lovingly to the head of Spock's cock. He caressed it for a moment before kissing down to the base along the top then back up to the head again along the underside. The heat radiating off the erect organ was astounding and Kirk wondered briefly if it would burn his throat when he took it into his mouth.  
Deciding it would be worth it he took the head in his mouth and slowly began to swallow the length, taking it in little by little so they both had time to adjust to the feeling.

 

Spock’s hips jerked upward again with a deep moan, totally out of his control as a heat like never before spiked through his body. He was mildly aware that he’d thrust a bit more into Kirk’s mouth than he could handle, but the pleasure was so astounding that he found himself not really caring. The captain gagged a little as Spock thrust himself into his mouth. He quickly recovered, relaxing his throat to take in as much of Spock as he could. He placed his hands on Spock's thighs, massaging them with his thumbs but also using them as leverage to begin moving his mouth up and down Spock's shaft.

 

“ _Guv-tvi-rivak!_ ” Spock hissed, his body lurching forward. He doubled over in his seat, his fingers burying into Kirk’s hair again to avoid collapsing on the top of his head. His hips jolted upwards again, heat spiraling through his body when Kirk’s teeth scraped against the underside of his throbbing organ.

Kirk continued to bob his head, settling into a fast but steady rhythm. The head of Spock's cock hit the back of his throat making him gag again. He covered it up with a moan, closing his eyes and letting the vibrations in his throat and mouth work their way down Spock's sensitive organ.

 

“I…I cannot…” Spock grunted, his back hitting the chair again as his hips rocked upwards. The ecstasy was rocking him to the core, pounding down on him like a pile driver. Bliss pumped through his veins with every beat of his thudding heart. “C-Capt…ahh…J-Jim, I cannot…you…ghhh…”

 

He wasn’t even aware of the fact that he had gone over the edge bordering coherent thought from mind-numbing bliss; he was already too far gone. His instinct told him to warn the man beneath him, however, of his upcoming orgasm. Kirk looked up, meeting Spock's eyes and giving him a wink to let him know he understood before turning his attention back to the task at hand, doubling his efforts to drive Spock over the edge.

 

“N-No, you don’t understand, I – ” Spock groaned, his hips thrusting up once more. “The…the prop…properties of…you…you do not…guuhh…”

 

He was frustrated at his inability to form sentences, with the waves of ecstasy that caused his throat to close every other word. “Jim, I cannot…you will not… _nnnh… Guv-tvi-rivak!_ ”

 

His orgasm ripped out of him like a whirlwind, slamming out of his organ into Kirk’s mouth. He pushed weakly at the man’s forehead, attempting to push him away, but it was too late.

The first thing Kirk noticed was that Spock’s semen was _very_ different from what he had been expecting. Not that he’d done a lot of cocksucking in his time, but it was common knowledge for a man of his age to know what semen was like. Of course, Spock wasn’t human, but he wasn’t expecting it to be quite so different.

It was easily three times as thick, more like he’d cum Elmer’s glue than semen. It was a darker, cloudier greenish color, unlike the typical human’s clearish white fluid. Kirk wasn’t completely familiar with the taste of human semen, but he had an idea from the woman that had described it to him once or twice. And Spock’s fluid did not at all taste like the sour, musk he had been expecting. It was bitter and sharp, much like fine wine, slightly sour, that bit Kirk’s tongue. It was so sharp it thrust a shudder through Kirk’s body.

And of course, the last thing he noticed was the sheer amount. It never seemed to end. The taste became so overpowering that he had to pull back, but that did not stop the Vulcan. It continued to splatter out of his thrumming cock, landing on Kirk’s chin, his neck, his collarbone. It draped across one of his eyes, even landed a bit in his hair. It was astounding, the amount of cum that shot out of the Vulcan, who was meanwhile caught in such a state of bliss that he couldn’t even lift his head. His eyes were crushed tightly shut, his lips parted as deep, rumbling moans passed them. His hips gyrated up gently as his orgasm finally ebbed and faded, leaving Kirk covered in the thick, heated fluid. The captain found himself drowned in the scent, sharp and sweet and sour, smothered with the masculine aroma.

"Wow..." Kirk said, wiping as much from his face as he could and swallowing what had gotten into his mouth. "That was....not what I had expected."

 

“I tried to warn you…” Spock gasped, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths. “Traditionally…Vulcans mate once every seven years…therefore the properties of semen is different, to ensure fertilization.”

"Makes sense." Kirk said. He picked his shirt up off the floor and wiped himself as clean as he could with it before kissing Spock again, hard on the mouth. "Do you want to stop here?" he asked, not wanting to push Spock too far in one go.

 

Spock grunted and pushed Kirk gently away by his shoulder, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. “Think about where your mouth has been.” He scolded dryly. He could taste himself on his tongue now, and it was not something he found himself enjoying very much. He had completely missed the question asked of him; he was too engrossed in the unpleasant experience of kissing his own cock via Kirk’s mouth.

"Sorry. So do you want to stop here? We can continue some other time." Kirk said nervously. He didn't want to give Spock the chance to back out, knowing he might never get him back, but he had to give him the option. He couldn't force him to continue.

 

“Nnh.” Was Spock’s only reply. His cheeks were still flushed as he slowly lowered his wrist from his lips and rest it on the arm of the chair. He kept his head tilted to one side, his eyes focused on the floor. He was much too proud to admit he wanted it, but wasn’t so cowardly as to run off at the chance given him. He swallowed hard and managed to peel his gaze off the floor, turning just his eyes to stare at the distinct bulge between Kirk’s legs. Trying to give a more solid response, he lifted his foot and pushed the arch into the distension just hard enough to gain a moan from the other man.

"I'll take that as a no." Kirk said, fire burning in his eyes. He grabbed Spock's hand and pulled him from the chair. He turned Spock's body away from him and turned the chair so he could push Spock down over the arm.  
"It's not very romantic but it will be easier for both of us if we do it this way." Kirk assured him.

 

“Quite the contrary.” Spock murmured. “The fact that you realize comfort is important, and take the time to apologize for any offense you feel you may have caused is most endearing.”

He kept his palms flat on the seat of the chair as he swallowed hard. “However, I do believe some form of lubrication is required to make it comfortable for both of us.”

 

_What are you saying, Spock? This is unnatural. Inserting male genitalia into the rectum should not cause arousal, it should cause disgust. What have you become?_

"You're probably right." Kirk said, trying to think of something that was nearby that would work as a lubricant. "You didn't bring anything down here before did you? When you were going to...."

“You are implying that I premeditated my breaking of Starfleet regulation,” Spock’s voice was limpid and sensual as he looked back over his shoulder at the man. “Considering I was still on the bridge when you and your crew left the ship.”

"We had been gone for over half an hour when I found you and you didn't seem to have gotten very far-" Kirk shook his head. "Oh never mind. I'll go get something. Stay here."

 

Spock couldn’t help but chuckle softly as Kirk rushed to the lift with his erection still pressing against his pants. “I recommend olive oil.” He said as the doors opened. “You can obtain a bottle through a replicator.”

 

The doors closed, leaving Spock feeling more than a little vulnerable, almost totally naked on the bridge. He considered positioning himself in a sexually appealing manner for Kirk’s return, aware that it would severely please the younger man. Weighing the cons of how it would be personally humiliating, he dismissed the thought. And then weighing the pros about the expression that would overcome Kirk’s handsome features, he once more considered it.

 

When Kirk finally returned, feeling more than a little silly at how cautious he had been roaming the halls while aware that his crew was all on the planet below him, he was met with a sight he had not been expecting.

He figured Spock would be waiting patiently in the captain’s chair; perhaps he would have fixed his hair or pulled his shirt back down.

 

But no.

He was sitting with his hips forward on the captain’s chair, leaning until his back rest against the chair behind him, causing his torso to tilt at quite an angle. His feet were planted firmly on the floor, one hand gripping his cock and pulling it back into full hardness, the other sliding beneath the hiked-up hem of his tight black shirt, exposing most of his lean stomach.

"Wow." Kirk said, finally managing to collect his thoughts. "That's....wow." He closed the space between him and Spock in two full strides and pulled him forwards by the hips, crashing their lips together in yet another passionate kiss.  
"I've got the oil." he said when they parted.

 

Deciding to scold Kirk later for kissing him again after what he had said before, Spock simply murmured against his lips, nodding slowly.

He had spent the last ten minutes mentally preparing himself for the fact that he was going to have sex with Kirk. It wasn’t that different from everyday life, really, he was always gladly taking orders and commands from the man. He never second-guessed him, he never disobeyed him. It would just be taking it to another level, allowing him to do such personal things to him. He nodded slowly, standing up from the chair. “How…how would you prefer to engage in intercourse?” he murmured, swallowing as the words tried to stay in his throat.

Kirk thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done this with a man before. At least, not intentionally without any alcohol involved. I want us both to be as comfortable as possible. I don't want to hurt you but I know it's going to hurt a little..." he cut himself off. "I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

 

“It is customary to have apprehensive feelings directly before participating in fornication.” Spock said. “If it is the first of such interactions with any one being. At least, that is what my research has told me. I believe it to be correct, as I am experiencing the same feelings of worry and doubt as you most likely are. Let us return to the position that we were in before, perhaps at least to start.”

 

He swiveled the chair so that it faced the side and leaned into it, carefully placing his hands on the armrest so he did not press any buttons. He tilted forward a little farther, trying to invite Kirk to touch him. He felt very cold standing there half naked without the man’s contact.

Kirk stared appreciatively at the display before him. Spock looked so sexy, so beautiful, so utterly perfect, he couldn't keep his hands off him. Without a moment of hesitation he poured some of the oil into his palm and worked it over his fingers. He leaned over Spock and kissed his shoulder to distract him as he pushed one finger into his tight opening.

Spock’s face tightened in conjunction with his rear, and he let out a strangled gasp as he attempted to acclimate himself to the foreign feeling. The flush darkened his skin again, dusting his cheeks and neck, and now with the new view Kirk could see that the verdant shade of the Vulcan's ass darkened as well.

 

“ _Jim_.” He hissed, the word floating on the softest of breaths, tasting sweet on his tongue.

"Shhh, relax Spock. It'll hurt less if you relax." Kirk whispered, kissing Spock's shoulder, his neck, his ear. Anything he could reach to help calm the Vulcan and get him to relax his tense muscles.

“You do not need to inform me twice.” Spock said, attempting to sound sarcastic as he drew in a deep breath, making an effort to loosen his tightened muscles. “Be patient with me. This is a very foreign concept for me…I have barely managed to clear my mind enough to go through with it.”

"It's foreign to me as well." Kirk reminded him. He waited until Spock was relaxed enough for him to finish inserting his finger. He held it there for a moment, letting Spock adjust to the feeling before slowly pulling it almost entirely out and pushing back in again.

“You have had sex before.” Spock grunted again, tightening his fists on the wooden hand railing of the chair. “That much is obvious. Other than the mental process you must go through to accept the fact that you are about to do such with a man, it is not all that different physically. Anatomically, to be certain, but not physically.”

 

Ah, as was Spock. Still rationalizing and spewing out logic with a man’s finger in his hindquarters.

"It's different when you care about the person, male or female." Kirk muttered. "You do things differently, you feel differently."

“You would know?” Spock said dryly, more of a statement than an inquiry. He hissed again, started to feel a bit more acclimatized to the sensation, even pressing back gently with his hips. The gentlest of motions, however it had a whole cacophony of emotions reeling through Kirk.

 

Spock liked it.

 

As if Kirk needed the Ego boost.

 

He pulled his finger out again and again, growing a little faster and pushing a little deeper each time, wanting Spock to get used to the friction before he added another finger and stretched him more.  
"I've never been with someone I care about as much as I care about you." Kirk admitted, his tone equally dry.

 

Spock couldn’t help but chuckle softly, but his laughter was clipped with a sudden, sharp gasp. His inhale was so quick that he actually began to choke on it, while his body tensed exponentially, doubling over farther than he had been before and his hips jolting backwards against the finger inside him.

 

 _“There!_ ” he rasped, his throat sore from gasping so harshly. “ _Pekh guv-tvi-rivak_ _ashiv-tor!_ ”

 

Ecstasy was suddenly pounding through his body at such a high rate that he completely forgot where he was. He knew of the sensation, and of nothing else, pulsing inside him and forcing heat, blissful, tingling heat spiking through his body like lightning.

Kirk drove his finger forward again, hitting the bundle of nerves he had only brushed before head on. Again and again, at least five more times he thrust his fingers into that spot, each harsh gasp and moan emanating from Spock'’s spurring him on. Then he stopped, knowing the pleasure would be great enough for Spock now that he could add another finger without causing too much pain.

 

Spock barely even registered the fact that Kirk had added another digit, only realizing there was an extra stretch when the tiniest twinge of pain shot through his bliss, like a needle scratching glass. He put it to the back of his mind however, lowering his head and tensing his shoulders so that his shoulder blades protruded from the ivory-green flesh of his back, looking much like wings trying to break free.

 

He’d done his research on Vulcan anatomy just like he had for a human’s.

He knew of the prostate. He knew that every male mammal had one. He knew it created the seminal fluid; he knew it was important to reproduction. He even knew of its slang term “P-spot” due to its high concentration of nerves that caused it to be an additional factor to the pleasure in homosexual intercourse.

What he did not expect was how _amazing_ it felt to be touched there.

Though, when he thought about it, the logic was sound. Due to the increased volume of semen excreted by Vulcans in comparison to humans, it would make sense for the prostate to be larger than a human’s, thus causing it to obtain a higher level of nerve endings. That and the fact that it was rarely used, only once every seven years – and in his personal case, even less often than that – added to its obvious sensitivity. Everything, from washing machines to dish towels to television remotes to light bulbs, every little thing loses efficiency the more it is used, and the same applied to a human body’s sensitivity during sex.

 

The two fingers moved more slowly than the one alone as Spock's muscles closed tightly around the two invading digits. Kirk worked carefully, increasing his speed in slow increments, building up a pace and occasionally spreading his fingers some to loosen Spock further.

However, the Vulcan seemed mildly frustrated by the younger man’s placated pace, and he let out a borderline needy whine of protest to the captain’s gentle touches. He could never bring himself to ask for the man to go faster, but he could hint until the cows came home.

Kirk rolled his eyes but picked up the pace, his hand now moving as fast as before.  
"I was trying to be considerate." he teased. Then he found that spot again, his two fingers jabbing roughly against it.

 

Spock suddenly found himself drowning under a second abrupt orgasm. The ecstasy had been so intense that he hadn’t even sensed its steady approach until it was already upon him, thick semen splattering the side of the chair in front of him and the floor beneath him. His face flushed with shame as he let out a wild groan of sharp bliss, his head throwing back and his fingers tangling into one another in a desperate attempt to keep the ecstasy raking into him.

"I think that's enough of just the fingers don't you?" Kirk smirked. He removed his hand and hastily pushed down his own pants and underwear in one go. He poured some more of the oil into his hand and worked it up and down his own hard cock, making sure he was thoroughly coated before lining himself up with Spock's waiting entrance.  
"Ready?"

 

Spock lowered his head once more, once more taking a few moments to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do – giving his body one last chance to back out at the surely disgusting prospect of having a man’s penis forced into his rectum.

But his body did not want to back out. In fact, it seemed to want to back up, pressing backwards against the soft, heated, mushroomed tip of the rock hard shaft behind him, poised to enter him.

Kirk grinned. He took Spock's hips in his hands, steadying him as he pressed slowly through the tight ring of muscle. He stopped, a deep groan of pleasure tearing its way up his throat and past his lips. He pressed forward more, as far as he could without hurting his friend. Then he stopped, leaning forward and resting his head on Spock's back. His breath was coming in harsh gasps now, the tight heat of Spock's body almost too much for him.

 

“I believe…I am supposed to be the one experiencing difficulty in this situation…” Spock murmured, the heat from his orgasm still flowing through his veins.  He jerked gently as he felt the man’s shaft sink inside him, not without pain, but with a good deal of bliss alike. The feeling that accompanied the stretch was walking the fence between raw and magnificent. He groaned deeply, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to relax his muscles, despite the aftershocks of his climax that occasionally rocked him.

"It's just...God you're so hot! I feel like I'm going to catch fire or start to melt inside you." Kirk gasped. He took a few more deep breaths and straightened up. He pressed his hips forward again, sheathing the rest of his hard cock inside the older man. Then he pulled his hips back, his erection sliding from its confines until only the head was left inside. He waited a moment and pushed forward again, slow and gentle, needing time to adjust to the wonderful feeling of being inside his first officer.

 

Spock grunted softly, his nails digging into the armrest as the feeling of fullness overtook him. He shuddered violently when the head of Kirk’s organ pressed against his prostate before pulling back slowly.

His hips pressed back a little of their own accord, partially because the sensation of pulling out felt him a little raw – creating a desire to keep him inside longer. And partially because it was so unfamiliar and wonderful to have the man inside him that…well, it required further study.

Kirk pressed forward again, a little harder this time. Then back out, back in, out, in, out, in. He picked up the pace little by little, just like he had with his fingers, rocking his hips at an ever increasing tempo, the occasional groan escaping his lips.

 

“ _Jim…_ ” Spock hissed, hanging his head until his forehead nearly touched the armrest, his shoulder blades once more angling sharply out of his back. His voice was thick with desire and rasping, as if hoarse. Or perhaps he was saving his voice for now, waiting until the pleasure peaked enough that it got him screaming.

 

Spock probably wouldn’t scream.

 

But Kirk could imagine it.

 

"Spock..." Kirk gasped, angling his hips so he hit Spock's prostate dead on with each sharp thrust.

Spock threw his head back with a deep groan, his knuckles turning white on the armrest as bliss rocketed through his body. He bit his lip to keep from spewing profanities, jumping weakly beneath the man as he once more smashed against his prostate. “ _Jim!_ ” he called, his eyes closing tightly as he set his jaw firm, determined not to humiliate himself by moaning like a woman.

Kirk continued to pick up speed, his hips nearly out of his control. He wanted to thrust faster and harder but held himself back; fearing using his full strength would hurt Spock.  
He took one of Spock's hands in his and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the back of the sensitive hand again and again. He wanted to hear Spock's voice again, wanted to hear him call his name as he drove them both closer and closer to climax.

 

“Jim, I – ” Spock gasped again as his prostate was brutally, wonderfully abused. “You seem to forget that I am – _nnh!_ – that I am Vulcan. I assure you, you will not hurt me  if you – ”

 

But he was cut off when the sudden warbling chirrup signaled that there was a message being sent to the bridge.

“Engineerin’ tuh bridge, cap’n. Are yeh there?” came Scotty’s voice over the intercom.

 

Spock’s stomach dropped a mile at the sound, his palm suddenly coming up to clamp down over his mouth to avoid making any unseemly noises. “ _Jim_.” He hissed, a bit muffled past his palm. “ _Stop_.”

Kirk smirked and pressed his hips forward again. "Yes, Mr. Scott, what is it?"

Spock jerked underneath Kirk’s thrust; it suddenly felt a lot deeper and harder than it had before. He grunted into his palm, the need to be vocal all the more great now that he couldn’t.

 

“Ah need tuh go down tuh th’ planet’s surface fer a little bit. Ah have tuh ask a question of Mr. Kings, but seein’ as he left his communicator up here – the little space case – Ah’ll have tuh go ask him personally. An’ Ah’ll bring him his communicator at the same time. Ah can energize myself, Ah just need yeh tuh know that Ah’ll be goin’ down.”

 

“ _Jim_.” Spock hissed again, quieter, grunting a bit too loudly as those hips pressed forward again. He groaned and covered his mouth with his hand, biting softly into the palm, which created an even greater arousal to well up inside him.

 

“What was that?” Scotty asked upon hearing the strained, soft noise.

 

"Nothing I just hit my elbow. Still looking for those forms." He said, pulling out and thrusting back in again. "Thank you for letting me know. You're free to energize."

 

“Alright captain, thank yeh. Scotty out.” The connection cut and Spock’s hand instantly pulled away from his mouth. A deep moan forced its way out of his lungs with a particularly sharp thrust.

 

“Jim, you are in trouble.” He grunted as that wonderfully sinful organ pounded back into him. “ _Ahh…Jim…_ ”

 

Kirk picked up his pace, pounding into Spock with all his might, no longer concerned with holding back. He wanted to hear him cry out, to scream his name and beg for more.  
  
"It's just us now." he growled. "The entire ship is empty except for us."

 

Spock’s fingers tightened on the edge of the chair, his body rocking beneath the younger man. He let out soft grunts with every deep thrust, sweat running down the back of his neck and dripping from his chin onto the seat of the chair.

He was sure every internal organ was being mashed up into one big lump with the depth and strength of his captain’s thrusts. He kept his jaw tightly clenched to avoid making too much noise, far too dignified to do such a thing.

"Come on Spock," Kirk teased, taking Spock's hand in his and stroking it as sensually as he could. "I want to hear your voice."

 

“That would be… degrading…” Spock grunted again, his breath coming in as ragged gasps. “ _Nngh._ ”

 

Despite his words, he found himself pushing his hips back against the thrusting, meeting the sharp jerks and creating loud slapping noises.

"No..." Kirk countered. He slowed his thrusts, focusing instead on depth and strength instead of speed, using them to punctuate his words to make sure Spock got the full message. "That would be _arousing._ "

 

“ _Tch!_ ” Spock gasped, another bolt of electricity shooting through his frame and wracking him through and through. “Jim!”

His head was hung low and his body jutted backwards with every thrust, his bangs bouncing on his forehead.

"Oh come on Spock," Kirk said, driving his hips forward again and again. "I know you can be louder than that." He let go of Spock's hand to grab his hips, holding them still as he thrust into the other man's shivering body.

 

“Jim!” Spock called again, a little bit louder than before, his throat feeling as though it was trying to collapse on itself. “ _Jim!_ ”

A spike of heat shot up from his lower extremities, setting his body ablaze from the tip of his cock to the ends of his fingers.

Kirk grinned, knowing that he was getting to Spock. One of his hands slid from Spock's hips around to his groin, his warm hand wrapping around the Vulcan's hard cock and pumping in time with his hard thrusts.  
"More Spock....God I love it when you say my name."

 

“Jim!” Spock called again, his elbows shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Finally deciding that the shame that came with calling out like a woman was worth the reaction it got from the younger man, Spock let loose the floodgates in his voice box. “ _Jim…Jim!_ NNnhhhhhh…Jim! _Jim!_ ”

He dropped to leaning on the wooden portion of the armrest with his elbows rather than his hands, creating a much more 90 degree angle to the floor. He parted his legs farther, running his tongue over his lips as he thrust his hips into the hand servicing him.

 

"Fuck, Spock!" Kirk cried in response, his hand and hips returning to his earlier speed.

 

The Vulcan's breaths were coming very short now, a gasp being pushed out of his lungs every time the man’s organ slammed into him, and a short, ragged groan being pulled in every time that thickness slid out of him.

He never imagined that something as crude as anal sex could produce such incredible sensation.

 

“Nhh…nnh…gguh…Jim…” he hissed, his eyes watering under the intense pleasure. His vision blurred and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears of bliss dotting his eyelashes.

Kirk shifted his body so he was kneeling up on the arm rest, the new position allowing him to push even deeper into Spock's abused body.

 

As a result, Spock’s body was pushed forward from where he had been leaning on the armrest with his forearms until his stomach was leaning across the rest. He had to catch himself on the seat with his hands to keep from falling too far forward.

 

A strange sound suddenly filled his ears, as if he were suddenly talking into a microphone.

It didn’t take very long at all for him to recognize it as his own voice.

 

“Jim, I – hnn!” he gasped, sure now that his voice was echoing loudly around the bridge. “Jim, I believe you ha – _ahh…_ I- I mean I have landed on the- _nnh…_ th- the intercom button…plea _aaah_ … ha- have mercy…” he squeezed eyes more tightly shut and once again made an attempt to silence himself. He realized they were alone on the ship, but this was just humiliating.

"No one can hear you," Kirk assured him. "And do you really want to stop now?" He continued to pound into Spock's body, even more aroused now that Spock's voice was suddenly amplified.

 

“This is… hhhn… this is cruel…and… nnnnh… undignified…” Spock gasped, his body betraying his words as his fingers dug into the leather of the seat beneath him, nearly tearing through the upholstery. “Jim, you cannot – nnh! Jim… _Jim…_ ”

 

Pleasure continued to spike through his body, despite the fact that his throbbing shaft was now neglected with the new position, and was instead pressed against the cool side of the captain’s chair.

 

“ _Jim…Jim!_ ”

 

"Fuck...Spock...." Kirk groaned. He was quickly losing the rhythm he had built up, causing his thrusts to become more erratic as he drew closer and closer to his climax.  He gripped the chair to steady himself, not wanting to lose control entirely.

 

“Jim, I cannot…tch… Jim… I…” Spock, so frustrated with his lack of ability to form real sentences, reached behind him with one hand and gripped Kirk’s hip, letting out a deep, passionate groan to attempt to get the message through nonverbally.

"Yes Spock?" Kirk teased, leaning down to nip the Vulcan's sensitive ear. "What is it you 'cannot' do?" He closed his eyes, trying to hold his climax back little longer, wanting to hear what it was Spock was trying to say.

 

Spock’s head jerked back so hard he almost slammed it against Kirk’s nose at the contact with the sensitive shell of his ear. “I… c- cannot… nnh… J- Jim…I… nnnnnnhhh…” he let out another deep moan as Kirk’s fingers curled up to stroke his throat, feeling the vibrations of his voice tickle the pads there. “C- cannot hold out… much… longer… guh…nnh…”

"I can't either..." Kirk told him, kissing his neck softly. "Together Spock..." He gave up on trying to maintain a rhythm, giving in entirely to the feeling of being inside Spock, of feeling him shiver and tremble beneath him and the sound of his voice calling out his name.

 

Spock suddenly pushed his body upwards with a last burst of energy, arching back and reaching over his head to grab onto Kirk’s shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other. It closed the distance between then considerably and made thrusting a good deal more difficult, but the proximity made up for that. Their bodies pressed together, chest to back, Kirk’s cock buried completely inside his first officer. They could do little more than rock together as their pleasure continued to climb, until it burst like a volcano erupting.

 

Spock’s body lurched weakly, strangled gasps escaping his throat as he gripped tighter to Kirk’s body to keep from collapsing. Semen shot out of his body at an alarming rate, leaving him feeling almost dizzy with dehydration. He couldn’t possibly care any less of the state that the captain’s chair would be in at that moment, simply drowning in simple, pure _sensation_.

At the same time, he was quite sure he’d never experienced anything so foreign and so wonderful as having his captain climax inside him. It was sticky and hot, and was sure to be a terrible mess. He was never in his life so thrilled to be made a mess of.

 

“ _Jim!!_ ”

 

" _Spock!!_ " Kirk replied, his voice more of a harsh whisper than an actual cry as his orgasm took him.

 

His mind went almost completely blank, the only thought left to him was Spock's name, resounding again and again as he bucked his hips into Spock's body. His eyes were open now but he still couldn't see, his vision clouded by white light. The feeling was overwhelming, crowding all his senses so all that was left was the ability to _feel._  
  
He drifted back to Earth slowly, trying to cling to the sensation as long as possible. Eventually the bridge came back into view but he didn't notice it. He simply buried his face in Spock's neck, holding the shaking man tightly to his chest and feeling his ribs move as he too gasped for breath.

 

Spock’s body felt like it was made of some sort of gelatinous material, and he swayed gently against Kirk’s body, threatening to collapse should the man decide to release him.

With bleary eyes, he looked down and pushed the intercom button again, shutting it back off. The crackling that they hadn’t noticed was present now vanished, leaving the bridge sounding very quiet save for their ragged breaths.

 

"I love you." Kirk whispered against Spock's warm neck, not sure if the man would hear him and not sure he would mind if he didn't. It seemed unlikely Spock would do something like this purely because he was horny, but love was such an illogical emotion that is was entirely possible the Vulcan wouldn't return his feelings.

 

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular_ …” Spock murmured in response, his bleary eyes closing to avoid the glare of the lights that suddenly looked so much brighter.

"Standard, Spock. I don't speak Vulcan." Kirk scolded gently, holding him a little tighter.

“I cherish you…” Spock repeated again, in Standard. “It is a Vulcan declaration of love between bondmates… I am sorry, my mind is not functioning properly yet…”

Kirk grinned and kissed the back of Spock's neck. "I understand. I'm still a little fuzzy too."  He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling warm and content. He knew eventually he would have to let Spock go and bring the paperwork down to his crew on the planet below but for now he was more than happy to stand there, holding Spock's thin frame in his arms and listening to him breathe. "Maybe when we're both functioning again we can discuss a more permanent arrangement."

 

“You refer to bonding, choosing each other as a mate.” Spock murmured, his head feeling a bit more clear. “As with any decision, there is a thought process that one should go through before making a final choice, and I suggest you think on it thoroughly before you make a final decision.”

"And what if I've already thought about it?" Kirk asked. "What if I already know I love you and want us to stay together? Then it's really up to you to decide where we go from here, isn't it?"

 

“…I suppose then you have a lot less thinking to do.” Spock murmured as he turned around, still being held tightly in Kirk’s arms. “You must only deliberate your response when I ask, will you be my bondmate?”

Kirk thought for a moment, knowing what that would mean. Being a Vulcan's bondmate was more binding than being someone's boyfriend. Since Vulcans took great care to hide their emotions opening up to someone and being with them was a much heavier matter for them.  
And Spock wanted him, which meant he trusted and cared for Kirk enough to be willing to take that step. How could he turn him down, when he loved him so much"  
  
Still grinning he kissed Spock softly on the lips and nodded. "Of course I will."

 

Spock nodded again, as if they were making a business deal. “Very well.” He murmured. “The papers you came looking for are over near Lieutenant Uhura’s station. You have a planet to return to, I and I have a ship to run in your absence. This was a most pleasing distraction, but we cannot shirk our duties.”

 

"Right you are Mr. Spock." Kirk said, giving him another peck on the lips and releasing Spock so he could get his clothes. Once fully dressed he grabbed the papers and was about to board the lift when a sudden thoguht struck him. He turned back to Spock, watching him closely as he spoke.  
  
"I didn't tell you these are what I came for. How did you know?" He took a step closer to Spock, noticing his cheeks turning green as he blushed. "You put them here, didn't you? You wanted me to find you!"

 

“I… that… that is an illogical assumption, you have nothing to base it on.” Spock said quickly, looking down at his station – now also fully dressed.

"Sure." Kirk said, rolling his eyes. He gave Spock a quick kiss on the back of the head and climbed into the lift. "Pervert." he muttered, just as the door closed.

 

Looking back and making sure the captain was gone, Spock sighed and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. “That was stupid of you, Spock. Watch your mouth, goodness.”


End file.
